Vivid Nightingale
by Majorelle
Summary: /AU\ Green Oak was estranged from this family when he was a child, so he had work his way to where he is now. He wants to find his family. Leaving on a search, he uncovers many astounding secrets and comes across a girl who he thinks to have valuable information. These two team up but what will happen when a mysterious man interferes? /Conflictingshipping\
1. Prologue

**.**

_Vivid Nightingale (Prologue) _

**_. _**

So very gentle, yet so very firm. That's the what the young boy thought every time he held his mother's hand. All the love he ever needed was in this person. Of course, there was his father, but he never saw much of him since he always seemed to work overtime. There also was his grandfather, who lived with them, yet he always seemed to forget his name.

The boy and his mother proceeded to walk in the middle of the paths that the venders made with their stalls. For the next few days, the city was having a small fair. His older sister, who had had started high school, was with friends at the time, rejecting her mother's invitation to the fair with them saying, "That's what children do". He rolled his eyes giving off a "Whatever, you loser sister," vibe.

With that, he and his mother went onwards to the fair together. It was a "special treat" his mother told him with a soft smile. There were so many things to buy, there were games as well! His eyes shined with excitement.

"Hey, mom!" He yelled up at the woman. "I want to go try out that!"

He pointed to a game stall and his mother nodded. "You can go play there Green, I'll be right here checking out these quality spices for sale!"

The boy unlatched from her hand and ran to the stall. The smile on his mother's face faded as he ran away, her lips pursed. Tonight was her last night with her little, spoiled boy.

* * *

As Green ran to the stall, his head went first and he rammed a small girl. She fell to the floor, really angry.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The small girl screamed at him, tears forming underneath her eyes. It obviously hurt her that his skull hit her torso.

Green's eyes widened, he was a bit guilty of hurting the girl, but no one had ever shouted at him like that, not even Daisy. Yes, that's right, he's a spoiled kid, he knows it. He cleared his throat and extended a hand to the furious brunette. She stopped pouting and grabbed his hand as he helped her up.

He had a very lazy gaze in his eyes, he honestly could care less about this girl. She quickly caught onto that and the second she was on her feet she tore her hand away from his. She then walked away and up the very same game stall he was going to. Green was offended.

"Hey! Loser!" He shouted at her, stomping after her. "How about a 'thank you' for helping you up?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why should I thank the person who _hurt_ me?"

Green clenched his teeth, she was right. However that frown soon turned into a smirk the second he realized the girl's eyes were on a certain orange reptile that you could only obtain by winning the game.

"Fine then," he continued walking up to the side of her. "If I win _that_ stuffed animal, and give it to you, you _have_ to thank me then!"

"You're really cocky, you know that?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Fine, agreed. But you'll never win it."

"Hah, just watch my amazing skills, _little girl_."

"I'm not a little girl! I bet I'm the same age as you, you jerk!" Her cheeks puffed.

"I'm seven, what about you? Five years?" Green provoked, sticking his tongue out while aiming the toy gun at the can. He won, so the stall keeper handed him the stuffed animal.

"I'm seven too, pinhead." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not so sure you should be saying things like that to the person who just won your plushie."

The girl's eyes widened, "Give it here!"

Green held it up above both of their heads, "Nu-uh, remember loser?"

Her cheeks puffed again, "Fine. (Thank you)."

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you-?" Green faced his ear towards her.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed, and pulled the orange reptile away from him into her arms.

She hugged it very tightly, hummed happily, and smile. Green could have sworn something went wrong with his heart in that moment, his face seemed to have heated up too. He scratched his cheek with the tip of his index finger and looked away.

"S-So, what's your stupid name-?" He asked her.

She snapped from her content trance and looked at him. "Leaf."

"Leaf? What? That's such a stupid name!" Green snickered.

The brunette gawked. "Whatever you rotten boy!"

"Yeah, whatever, I have to go because I don't have time to play with little girls. Smell you later Leaf, pffft," he lazily waved his hand halfway and walked away, looking for his mom.

Leaf watched his disappear in the distance, hugging her new stuffed animal. "Hmm what should I name my new stuffed animal?" She hummed to herself.

"Mom! Mom!" Green called for her. Running to the stall where she was checking out spices, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Green! Are you done playing? Because I'm ready to go home now," she smiled at him. Green nodded and held onto her hand.

"Ah, but first," his mother stopped and pulled something out of her purse. "I bought this for you while you were gone."

She slipped a necklace around his neck. Green genuinely smiled as he looked at it. The smile only his mother could bring out.

"Now we can go," she continued and gently grabbed his hand.

However, as they kept on walking, it seemed to get more and more crowded. It was getting louder as well, darker too.

"M-Mom-!" Green shouted as he desperately tried to stay in reach of his mother. Their hands finally unlatched and Green was swept away by the crowd.

"Mom! Mom!" Green yelled as loud as he could. He panicked. He couldn't find his mom anywhere, so he ran as fast as he could home. Which was not a very safe thing considering it was nighttime and he was only seven years old. Nevertheless, he made it home. He made it home to a dark, dead silent house.

All the lights off. Not a single sound from anywhere. He was freaking out.

"Mom?! Dad?! Gramps?! DAISY?! **_MOM?!_**" Green cried.

_He blacked out._

* * *

Green awoke, panting and sweating. It was… morning? He looked at his surroundings, he was confused. Where was he? What is this room? There's tons of… other beds. The dark brown door at the end of the room started to open and a young woman with light brown hair peeked her head through.

"Oh, Green, you're finally awake."

She opened the door all the way and walked in. "You had a really bad fever last night so."

"W-Who are you?" Green asked.

"Haha, what do you mean?" She laughed very softly at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my mom and the rest of my family?!"

The young woman looked surprised. She walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Green, are you alright? You seem fine right now, you better not be pulling some prank like usual."

"I'm not joking!" He shouted. "Where am I?! Where's my family?!"

"Green! Stop it! You've been at this orphanage since you were a _baby_!"

* * *

_**.**_

_A/N: Hello friends, /slap/  
__Now, I do realize how rotten of a person I am to show my face here, after so long, but truth is, this story will not be given up on like most of my contestshipping stories (don't worry, I will get back to those eventually) but this story is slowly getting my drive back. Once I get it back, I plan on writing through those chapters like Mikasa when she goes through titans. As always, I do not own Pokémon. _

_Oh and, this is Conflictingshipping, which is Green Oak (from the **games**) x Leaf. Not Gary Oak. _


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

_Vivid Nightingale |1|_

**.**

* * *

The repetitive sound of a digital alarm going off. His eyes snapped open at not the sound of his clock, but a door being knocked. He sat up, clearing his throat and then swallowing. _tock, tock. _Another knock came.

"Who is it?" He said in a firm, yet drowsy voice.

"A-Ah, s-sir," a female voice nervously said in a low tone. "Your meeting with the Earhart family was scheduled thirty minutes ago… You hadn't arrived and everyone thought something might have happened so I was told to come check up on you."

The young man arose from his bed and looked at his clock. He slept in rather late, hadn't he? _11:30. _He let out a sigh, "Janine," he started.

"Y-Yes, sir?" The voice answered back from behind the door.

"Is it really appropriate I have to do this? Just make up an excuse for me that I'm sick again."

"N-No! Not again! Since Mr. Hawkins passed away, it was stated in his will that you do this to help bring the company up. Do you really think we can keep going on like this? We have insufficient funds and—"

"Stop," he said. The girl outside the door shook with utter shame. She spoke too much, you are not allowed to lecture your employer. "Go make up an excuse, I don't have time to play with people."

"Yes… sir." The purple haired girl let her head down and walked away from the door, down the hall. Entering the elevator, she the 16th floor button and went down. Arriving, she stepped out, walked a bit further down the royal blue carpeted hall, and stopped at a red mahogany door. She knocked.

"Come in." She had heard the voice of an old man. Janine poked her head through the door, walked up in front of the family and bowed her head.

"I'm g-greatly sorry for the inconvenience, but at the moment Mr. Oak seems to be unwell."

"Ah, I see. Again, huh? Let's just hope the young boy doesn't catch something bad-!" An old man laughed.

"He sends his sincerest apologies to you and Karolyn," Janine said. "Now if you'd please excuse me, I have work to be done. You are free to leave when you like."

* * *

Green Oak, twenty-one years old, became head of A Technologies two months ago. He was already tired of this life, so it seemed. He just had that one thing in his mind, however, that always gave him the biggest migraine. He walked past the nightstand by his bed, which showed the picture of him and Myra, the woman who 'raised' him.

Green entered the shower, after ten minutes he exited, fresh and clean. The very first thing he slipped on was his necklace, he still doesn't remember where he received it though. He brushed his teeth, the put on dress pants followed along with a light purple, collared shirt with a black blazer. He also dared not forget his black tie. This was the professional life he had to lead as head of the company.

He slipped on his shoes, noticing the photo on his nightstand again. He picked it up in his hand, looking at it. The migraine returned again. He immediately, but accidentally, dropped the picture frame, and his hands now held his head. Why did his head always seem to hurt so sharply whenever he thought of 'family'? Green kept thinking how undoubtedly happy he was to leave that orphanage, but at the same time dwelling on the fact of leaving Myra behind.

"Whatever, I just need to forget that damn woman," he whispered to himself, heading for the door.

Green opened the door, ready for a hectic day of paper work. He headed up to his office, on the highest floor. There, he saw Janine waiting for him outside his office door with the first round of paper work. His eyes drooped. Coming into his office and sitting down at his desk, Janine set the paper work in front of him. She bowed and left the room.

The young man now sat alone, in a large pristine office. He flipped his chair around, to look out the floor-to-ceiling glass. He wasn't afraid of heights, but being at such an ungodly altitude would make anyone have goosebumps. However, he was not phased, not in the slightest. Green had been up in this room many times, even before he was in charge.

After Green turned 18 and left the orphanage, Mr. Hawkins, a mysterious old man who was the head of A Technologies, asked Green to become his right-hand man straight out of the blue. The boy still wonders who Mr. Hawkins was, why he came out of nowhere, and why he gave him such a responsibility. It was true Mr. Hawkins had no heir, but was Green, a young man whom he had just met, really to be entrusted with a company?

He still didn't understand it, but after the old man died his life became very plain and bland. He was always doing the same thing everyday. This was never going to change, ever. Green had thought maybe Mr. Hawkins was not rewarding him, but punishing him instead with the responsibility of running a company which employed thousands. He sighed. After 7 hours, which he didn't even notice go by, he finished the paperwork and started heading back to his apartment. Which, sadly, was also located in the building. It was only about three floors below his office.

Arriving back to his apartment he slammed the door behind him, fell onto the bed and loosened his tie. He stared up at the ceiling. His eyes unfocused, still staring at the white above. Green let more air escape his lips, breathing in and out more slowly. Still staring, still staring, he kept thinking, would his life change? His eyes refocused on the ceiling and something caught his eye. A red, circular dot. Why was a red dot on the ceiling? He never noticed it before. His eyes squinted.

Green sat up and stood on his bed, trying to look closer at the dot. Since when has there ever been a red dot on his ceiling? He still could not understand how he never noticed it 'till now. His arm reached up with his prompted up thumb, trying to touch it. He just needed to get a small bit closer, just a little bit closer. He finally touched it-! His eyes widened, what is this dot? It feels like… a button?

_click. _

Green's eyes shot open even wider. He did not mean to press it but, it's not as if he knew it was a button. He looked back up at the ceiling, the button did… nothing? Nothing was happening, Green looked down on himself, he was perfectly fine—

_**stspeeee… **_

Something had gone wrong, it sounded like something was leaking. _'Wha…t' _Green thought, his eyes sagging. Everything was turning white, he felt incredibly dizzy. His body felt so heavy, he started falling back onto his bed. Green was falling asleep.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Green, quit hanging onto mom so much! I need her for a second!"

"No, loser sister!" Green sneered, hugging his mom's leg.

"Now Green," his mother started. "Share me for a bit alright?" She said, gently patting him on the head.

"Oh fine," he gave in, letting go of her. "I'll let you have mom for only a _little_ bit." Before his blond haired sister knew it, he stuck out his tongue at her. She sighed, she realized that a lot of her friends' little brothers acted this way but Green, well, Green was _special. _He seemed to be a lot more conceited and rude than most little boys. She really hoped this wasn't going to be a permanent personality trait. Her mother started helping her with the dress she was wearing to a dance.

"Oh, hey mom," Green started, tugging on her long skirt.

"Yes?"

"When is dad going to be home? He hasn't been home for a while and today's my birthday."

"Dad? He'll be home soon today, he promised, right?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah!" Green smiled. He jumped up and ran out of the room to see Gramps.

He never came, though.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"He never came, though," _Green whispered, alone in his apartment. Green's arm was covering his eyes while he was laying on his bed. He removed it, his sleeve a bit wet, was he… crying? No, not possible, Green Oak is not wimpish enough to cry. He sat up, wiping his eyes. His heart was racing, what was it he just remembered? He felt really nauseous and that sharp migraine came back. What was it that knocked him out?

Green looked around his room. Everything was fine, if he remembered correctly, something seemed to have sprayed…? He looked back up at the ceiling, the red dot was gone.

His eyes went over to the picture of him and Myra. His head started to hurt more, and more, he forgot something important as a child, he knows he did. Things slowly started to come back into his mind. Da..isy? Who was Daisy? She was his sister, right? And he has a grandfather, and a father and… his mom.

"Mom…?" Green said quietly sitting on his bed. If Green was at that orphanage since he was an infant like Myra said, does that mean Myra was lying or is his family real? If his family is real, where are they?

And why did Myra, the closest person he had as a mother, lie?

* * *

_A/N: woot~! chapta' 1 is here! i'm afraid of Green's room btw, like wtf did it just do to him? hoho we shall see in a few chapters or so i suppose. As always I do not own Pokémon ~ _


End file.
